To Fight, To Protect
by Darkness-through-light
Summary: A Ranma 12 DBZ crossover. Ranma has defeated Saffron, and now along with Ryouga he is off in search of a challenge. To this end, they decide to attend the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Also there are the world's greatest fighters.... Chapter 6's up!
1. The Tournament Begins

**To Fight, To Protect**

A Dragonball Z and Ranma 1/2 Crossover.

Disclaimer-  
This is a work of fanfiction, of course, meaning I don't own Ranma 1/2 or DBZ, or any of the characters therein.

Preface:  
All right, this is my first fanfic, so be nice and give me a review. Criticism is fine, praise would be nice though. The story is set after the Ranma 1/2 canon and after the end of GT, although in this world the Dragon Saga (and therefore Goku's disappearance) never happened.

Chapter I, The Tournament Begins

The World Martial Arts Tournament...the greatest competition that drew fighters from all over the world to determine who was the best of the best. Saotome Ranma sighed, glancing over his shoulder for the oft missing Hibiki Ryouga. For once, the Lost Boy had avoided performing his namesake activity and merely trailed slightly behind the pigtailed martial artist. The pair, more often enemies than allies, had come together to seek a common goal: the perfect tournament. After several weeks of travel in increasingly foreign lands, the two had discovered that the World Martial Arts Tournament was to be held in South City. The two relatively new companions and highly competitive martial artists had jumped at the opportunity to prove their skills.

Now, however, Ranma was less sure. Despite being entirely too confident in his skills, a dark and pessimistic feeling fell like a shadow over his soul. Why, he didn't know, but the young Saotome felt that something was sure to go wrong. "Hey Saotome." The grunt from his companion jolted Ranma from his reverie, "Where do we go to sign up?"

"Where d'ya think P-chan?" Ranma replied sarcastically, jumping back to his arrogant self. He pointed to a desk manned by a pair of the monks in charge of the tournament. Ryouga growled in response but offered no retaliatory response; after weeks of traveling together constant bickering had become a mere annoyance. The two pushed through the crowded city street until they stood in front of the sign-in desk, intent upon reaching the first stage of their goal.

"Names?" the overly round and slightly balding monk asked upon discerning the reason for the pair's approach.

"Saotome Ranma and Hibiki Ryouga," Ranma replied, grinning. His confidence was back in full force and appeared to be intent upon making up for lost time. "I'm the one who's gonna win this tournament!"

"Of course," the monk replied dryly, his tone hinting at boredom. He filled in the sheet with in front of him before asking a few questions, such as masters and style of fighting. The two answered them, and shortly after they received I.D. badges. "Take these and head that way," the man said, pointing to an entryway into the stadium behind the desk, "You'll find the preliminary examiner on the first door to your right. Good luck." The two teens looked at one another in confusion before heading the way he had indicated, The same thought passed through both of their minds as they did so: What was the preliminary?

The monk sighed, shuffling the sign in papers as he thought of the two newest contestants. "Arrogant young fools, entering the world's greatest tournament...they don't have a chance." Little did he know, stranger things had happened before in the history of the WMA.

* * *

"So...all we gotta do is punch that machine?" Ranma asked doubtfully, frowning at the preliminary examiner. The taller middle aged man nodded, turning to the machine. 

"That's right, he replied, turning his attention back to Ranma. "Just give it your best shot. The machine will record your strength and the top eight scores will move onto the tournament."  
"Only eight?" the pig tailed martial artist asked, seeming to recall rumors that the last time the tournament had been held, sixteen people had been allowed in.  
"Yeah, they're bringing the tournament back to it's roots. Originally it was eight, so they made it eight again this year." Ranma nodded, unconvinced as to the impact that this test had in terms of pure fighting skill and the wisdom of having only eight competitors; however Ryouga was about to take his turn. The Lost Boy's aura flared momentarily and he charged, delivering an immense punch that left a dent in the machines metallic exterior. "All right...that was Hibiki Ryouga, number 72," the examiner said, nodding appreciatively and writing something down on his clipboard. "You're up." Ranma nodded at the man's comment and positioned himself in front of the machine. Reaching for his confidence, the pigtailed martial artist wrapped it around himself as he drew forth his ki, causing his own aura to flare outwards in response.

"All right...I don't lose," he thought, giving the aura a final flare before charging forward and landing his own fist in the same location as his rival's prior attack. The already heavily weakened machine gave a sickly groan before folding in on itself.

"Damn! I'll have to fix that before the next contestant arrives... Nice work, Saotome Ranma was it? Number 71...okay, got it. Good luck, you can wait in the rest area until the results are listed," the examiner said, jotting something down on his clipboard before pulling several tools from a bag nearby. The pair walked off, Ranma grinning slightly to himself.

"Show off, you wouldn't have been able to manage that without me hitting it first..." Ryouga grumbled, his dark voice echoing off the walls of the tunnel as they proceeded on their way.

"So?"

* * *

"Wow! It looks like there are some really strong fighters here this time around!" 

"Just shut up Kakarot." The strongest pair of rivals in the known galaxy had entered the preliminary exam area, only to discover the machine temporarily out of order.

"Aww...come on Vegeta, this year's gonna be fun!" A derisive snort escaped from the Saiyan Prince as he looked up at his spiky haired companion.

"Kakarot, the only reason I entered is to finally prove once and for all that I am the strongest warrior in the universe; I could care less about the pathetic humans, the only fight I want is with you." Goku, the universe's repeat savior, looked down at his rival with a grin. He had been correct, this year's tournament was sure to be entertaining...

* * *

"Wow...I can't believe how many weirdos are here..." Ranma observed from a bench situated on the wall of the arena's rest area. His position gave him the perfect place to view the many different types of people, many of whom looked like they would be more at home in a science fiction novel than a martial arts tournament. As if to illustrate his point, what appeared to be a werewolf walked by, eyeing the two fighters with a grunt. 

"You're not exactly normal yourself Ran'ko'," Ryouga replied choking back a snort of laughter as the lycanthrope walked away. Ranma responded with a withering glare, and was about to follow up with a verbal response when the silver haired announcer entered the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the relic from an age long past began, "the preliminary results are in." Ranma and Ryouga exhanged glances before looking back at the announcer, each praying that their name would be one of the ones called. "Number 12, Son Pan," he began. A mutter arose from the surrounding contestants. Of course she was in, she was the champ's granddaughter! Who else! "Number 85, Uub. Number 13, Son Goten. Number 14, Briefs Trunks. Number 85, Son Goku.Number 87, Vegeta." As the number of available slots dwindled, so did Ranma's confidence. Was it possible that, despite his best effort, he had finally failed at something besides romance? "Number 72, Hibiki Ryouga." Ranma felt despair arise from within him, bordering on rage. If Ryouga had made the cut, he certainly should have! He had broken the machine for Kami's sake! "And finally, last but not least, Number 71, Saotome Ranma!" The ancient announcer finished, folding up the paper that had contained the names of the tournament finalists.

"I knew I made it," Ranma said to Ryouga, smirking as his lost arrogance rushed back in.

"Sure," Ryouga replied with a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Those of you whom I called, if you'll follow me. Those whom I didn't, well better luck next time," the WMA staple said, turning to enter the tunnel which lead to the waiting area for the tournament. Ranma and Ryouga nodded to one another and stood, following after him. Both knew that nothing had been certain until their names had been called, this place held the most powerful fighters on Earth and it was time to see who was the best of the best.

* * *

So, Ranma has met the Z Fighters, and has made it into the tournament. How on earth will he react to their powers? Find out when I finish the next chapter...  
Also, on the way is the villain of this story. Of course there's a villain! It's DBZ for crying out loud! And yes, it's short, but it was meant as a set up for the rest of the story. So...yeah. RR and all that.  
-Darkness-through-light 


	2. The First Round

**To Fight, To Protect  
**A Ranma 1/2 DBZ Crossover

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or DBZ, nor do I own any character therin.  
AN:  
All right, here's the second chapter. As you'll see, things are about to get wild on the arena floor. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to RR. Thanks, see ya.

* * *

Chapter 2, The First Round. 

"First off, let me congratulate you all on getting this far. It is an honor to even make it into the first round of the tournament. Of course, most of you already know that," the wizened announcer said, smiling at the eight contestants. "Before the order for the fights are announced, let me quickly restate the rules. First and most important, you are not to kill. Any attempt at breaking this rule will be dealt with harshly. Secondly, you aren't allowed to use any weaponry you have on you." A disgruntled grunt from Ryouga briefly interrupted the listing of rules, however it was quickly hushed by his intent pig tailed friend. "And last, you lose if you give up, are knocked out, or surrender. I take it that everyone understands?" Affirmative nods from each of the contestants confirmed his question, and the announcer turned to face another tournament monk. "The order, if you would."

As the announcer was determining the order for the matches, Ranma and Ryouga glanced at one another uneasily. They both had noted the familiarity with which all the other fighters greeted and conversed with one another; it appeared that they were all on very good terms. It made both members of the Wrecking Crew with a sinking suspicion that this tournament would be more difficult than previously anticipated.

"Thank you for your patience, here is the line up," the announcer said, breaking the two out of their silent communication. The ancient relic pulled down a screen to reveal a tournament bracket. "The first match will be Son Goku versus Hibiki Ryouga. The second, Vegeta versus Son Goten. The third will feature Son Pan versus Briefs Trunks, and the fourth match will be Saotome Ranma versus Uub. The first match will begin momentarily, I wish you all the best of luck." With that, the tournament officials departed the waiting area and made their way down the tunnel into the arena. Ranma glanced at Ryouga, who appeared to be mentally preparing himself for the upcoming match. For once, Ranma hesitated before speaking and instead left his off and on friend to his meditations. Rather than interrupt, he turned his attention to the competition. Around the room, the majority of his fellow martial artists were conversing amiably with one another, further reinforcing his suspicion that there was something going on here before his understanding.

However, two of the other competitors caught his eye. One appeared to be stretching; this one was most likely Ryouga's opponent, Goku. The man was well muscled and exuded an impression of peace and strength, oddly enough. Unsure of what to think, the young and foolish warrior glanced at the other competitor who restrained himself from the discussion.

The rather short fighter was seated on a bench, a scowl etched upon his less than happy features. To the relief of the pig tailed youth, this deadly scowl was directed at the fighter he had identified as Goku. The somewhat frightening competitor apparently sensed that he was being started at, as he glanced at the impetuous martial artist. Ranma quickly turned his head away, wondering once more exactly what he had gotten into...

* * *

'Blasted Kakarot...delaying our fight once again...' The Prince of the saiyan's scowl, perfected with use over a long time, reflected his inner rage. Rather than the rivalry match that half the galaxy wanted to see, Goku would be battling one of the two pathetic humans who had somehow managed to enter the tournament... Speaking of which, the two pitifully weak fools were fighting Kakarot and Uub, it was impossible that either would get beyond the first round. The sense of being looked at came over Vegeta, who turned to glare at the pig tailed punk. "Hmph...I'll deal with you in the tournament, if you even get that far," he muttered, turning back to scowl at Goku.

"Would Son Goku and Hibiki Ryouga please report to the ring?"

* * *

The Lost Boy (sometimes pig) entered the arena, his muscled frame tense with anticipation. The world's most prestigious tournament...the world's strongest fighters... It was time to see how he compared. His opponent was an older man, however there was no doubt that he was strong. It was unlikely, however, that the man had ever defeated a god, or that he was able to compete with one who had. A small grin settled on the bandana wearing martial artist as the announcer stepped between the two.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the silver haired ancient called out into his microphone, his voice suddenly sounding ages younger, "Welcome one and all to the World Martial Arts Tournament! Our first match will be between the relatively unknown Hibiki Ryouga versus the former tournament competitor, Son Goku!" The spattering of applause at the mention of the teenaged martial artist turned into a roar as Earth's repeat savior was named. The announcer looked at each competitor before running through the rules rapidly. Ryouga nodded slightly, bowed to his opponent, and fell into a fighting stance. Goku nodded as well and returned the bow, falling into his own stance. The announcer's voice lifted to the heavens with the cry that beckoned the start of battle. "BEGIN!"

Starting off simply, the member of the Wrecking Crew who relied most on strength charged at the smirking hero, throwing a punch that had been used many times against his own rivals. The older warrior's smirk widened as he held up a hand. The strike was right on target, and Ryouga grinned as his opponent made no move to dodge it. "Big mistake!" As his punch moved closer to its intended target, the triumphant thought echoed through his head: 'I got him!' Then, it happened.

"Hmm...you've got potential, but you're not that strong are ya?" A hush fell over the arena as Ryouga stared at his hand in disbelief. Goku's smirk had turned into a genuine smile as he stood there confidently, Ryouga's fist blocked by his palm. This man had just blocked a punch that would have sent even Ranma flying!

"No...no way!" Ryouga shouted as he pulled his hand away, anger and disbelief washing over him in a wave more suited to a typhoon. 'This is impossible! There's no way this guy should have been able to block that!' Depression added itself to the mixture of emotions that were circulating the young fighter as his best asset, his strength, was called into question. 'I can't believe this...' "Fine...you may be strong, but that's not everything..."

* * *

Over on the sidelines, Nermia's most chaotic inhabitant was in as much shock as his depressed rival. His eyes widened in amazement as the Earth's spiky haired savior blocked the Lost Boy's punch with a single hand. However, all hope was not lost as he recognized the look on Ryouga's face. He knew that, all right, all too well. It was time to see exactly how strong this Goku character was...

"Shi Shi Houkoudan!"

* * *

A blast fueled by ki and depression, fired from the hands of the cursed martial artist. A scene oft witnessed by Ranma, and one that had seen quite a bit of success. Unfortunately, this time the technique was out of its league.

"Wow! You do have a lot of potential if you're able to use ki at such a young age! I'll have to find out who trained you later!" Ryouga gasped in shock as his opponent apparently caught the blast of energy and tossed it aside. "I think it's my turn to attack...but don't worry, I'll go easy on ya." Goku began a charge towards Ryouga, moving far faster than anyone he had ever witnessed before.

'He's faster than Ranma!' The Lost Boy thought, panicking and using the one technique that might end the strike. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" he yelled, jabbing a finger into one of the arena's tiles as Goku reached him. The ensuing shrapnel interfered with Ryouga's vision– and when it cleared, his inhuman opponent was nowhere to be found.

"Nice technique! I'll have to remember that one!" The strangely cheerful voice came from behind him, and the most steadfast member of the Wrecking Crew nearly tripped himself turning around.

"Unreal..." he muttered, taking a few steps backwards when he regained his sense of balance. The smirk was still firmly in place on the face of Earth's hero, and for the third time in his life, Ryouga admitted that he was thoroughly and unquestionably outclassed. There was only one thing left to do... As the depression reached it's peak, a shout full of pain, anger, and despair was snatched from his lungs: "PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKOUDAN!"

* * *

A sickly green pillar of energy arose from the pathetic human boy, and Vegeta could not help but feel a twinge of curiosity about where the boy had learned such abilities. 'In another age, he might even have been a match for a saiyan...' The Prince caught himself before his thought was overly humble, and he shook his head and chuckled softly. If that was the extent of the boy's powers, then he stood no chance against anyone here at the tournament.

* * *

As the energy and the resulting dust and rubble subsided, the strongest saiyan (and arguably the strongest fighter) in the universe stood with the overmatched human across his shoulder. Murmurs arose from the crowd, followed shortly thereafter by cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, Son Goku!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

The being frowned, examining the glowing instruments in front of him. So...this was the planet. He laughed softly as the exact sources of power were identified and cataloged. Soon, he would make his move. Until then, he would wait as patiently as necessary. One word was uttered in an inhuman voice, filled with the promise of death and destruction: "Soon..."


	3. The Meaning of Power, Part 1

**To Fight, To Protect  
**A Ranma 1/2 Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or DBZ, or anything therin  
Author's Note: Well, Chapter 3 is up...and yes, the part 1 thing means it's a cliffhanger ending. RR and all that, thanks for your support.

* * *

Chapter 3, The Meaning of Power, Part 1

'I...I can't believe it...' Saotome Ranma, the man who had defeated a god, sat beside a bed in the arena's medical center that contained his greatest rival. The thoroughly beaten Hibiki lay there unconscious, blissfully unaware of the problems in the real world. Ranma's mind once again went over the slaughter that had been the fight against Goku. 'That guy...he was unreal.' He hadn't even strained himself attempting to beat the number two member of the Wrecking Crew. He was faster and stronger, and the young martial artist doubted he had even seen a fraction of his power.

"Ah! There you are! I thought you would be watching the fight, but I guess this is just as important." A friendly, cheerful (almost too cheerful) voice broke Ranma out of his train of thought, and the Jusenkyo cursed fighter swivelled in his chair spotting the monster who had broken Ryouga like a twig—Goku. "Your friend was really good, way better than your average fighter." The saiyan hero took a few steps into the room before leaning against the wall, gazing at Ranma intently.

"No match for you though," the Nermian said, standing up and gazing at the elder martial artist warily.

"Not many people are, to be honest," Goku replied with a laugh, his face displaying genuine joy and sincerity. This man was far from the easily angered imbeciles present in Nermia. "He, and you for that matter, both possess far more potential than your average fighter; who trained you anyways?"

"Lots of people, actually," Ranma replied hesitantly, his voice tense. A stranger who appeared to be stronger than Saffron was a scary thought. "For me, it was mainly my idiotic father and an old crone. Why d'ya wanna know?"

"Curiosity," the spiky haired saiyan replied with a shrug, grinning at the young fighter. "Both of you deserve every credit for getting this far." With that, the world's savior turned away from Ranma, heading to the exit of the room.

"Wait! Just what the hell are ya!" the increasingly confused martial artist demanded, temporarily forgetting just how strong Goku was.

"Just a fighter," the enigmatic warrior replied without turning around. "Oh yeah! Before I forget, give this to your friend. It'll make him feel better." Goku tossed a small object back at the originator of the Nermian Wrecking Crew before walking away. "And one last thing Ranma, don't give up." Even more confused at this point, Ranma glanced down at the object now in his hands.

"What the hell is this! It's just a damn bean!"

* * *

They were an interesting pair, to be sure. At first, the saiyan from Earth had suspected that his former master, Roshi, had taken on another student without telling anyone. However, from what the boy said the majority of their talents had been self taught or improved by themselves. That kind of skill was rare, to say the least. It was all very interesting...two martial artists with the most potential that he had ever seen in a normal human. It would definitely bear looking into.

"And the winner is...Vegeta!" The announcer's loud and exuberant voice came over a loudspeaker nearby, causing a small chuckle to come from Goku.

"Well...it's not like I thought he'd lose...it was too bad for Goten that he had to fight Vegeta in the first round..."

* * *

Back in the medical center, Ranma was still trying to figure out exactly what had been in that bean. "Are you stupid Ranma? There's no way a bean could heal me. I must have just been ready to wake up."

"Shut it P-chan!" the pigtailed martial artist retorted, the tension he had been feeling since entering the tournament coming to the front. "I told ya what happened, and that's that!" Rather than returning an angry reply as per usual, the Lost Boy fell silent, apparently deep in thought. The loss to Goku had not faded from his memory.

"That guy...he's more powerful than Saffron," Ryouga said, voicing the worry that had been present in both companion's thoughts since the fight had begun. Ranma responded with a nod, turning his eyes to the ceiling as if in prayer. "These people can't be human.

'What can I do?' Ranma thought despairingly, closing his eyes and reflecting on the fight and his life to that point. 'I can't possibly compare to these guys...' Ryouga caught the look in his friend's face and turned away. This display of power was worse than anything else that had happened in the past. Always before, there had been hope. Against foes like this, however, there was none.

"Ranma...maybe you should forfeit. Just give it up, there's now way you can win against these guys." Normally, this would have prompted an immediate and furious response; however the young Saotome said nothing, carefully considering the option.

"Hmm...maybe..." As Ranma spoke, he could not helping thinking of his father, the old hag, the rest of the Wrecking Crew...even Akane. Goku's words returned to him in a flash.

'And Ranma...don't give up.'

"Feh...easy for him to say..." Ranma muttered, leaning back in his chair and opening his eyes. Could he do it? Could he walk out and face certain failure? ...No. However, he could walk out and be certain in his victory.

"Oh my! Winner by a knock out...Son Pan!" The loudspeaker blared up, projecting the voice of the silver haired announcer into the medical center. "Would Saotome Ranma and Uub please report to the ring?"

Without a word, Ranma stood up and started for the door. "Ranma! Where are you going idiot! You're gonna be slaughtered!"

As the arrogant martial artist reached the door, he turned back and shocked Ryouga with a grin. "Whaddya mean P-chan? I'm Saotome Ranma of the Anything Goes, and I don't lose to anyone!"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Yes, I had Pan beat Trunks. Pan in this world continues to train, Trunks doesn't, which means there's going to be a slight reversal in terms of strengh there. Neither of them is comprable to Goku and Vegeta of course.


	4. The Meaning of Power, Part 2

**To Fight, To Protect  
**A Ranma 1/2 Dragonball Z Crossover  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma 1/2 or DBZ, nor anything therin.  
Author's Note-  
This had to be the hardest chapter to write yet. I have a feeling that no matter what course I took, I would alienate some fans of this fic. Some want Ranma to win...others want Uub to win. Both have arguments, and I had to decide on a single course of action. Well...I hope you enjoy this, and please no matter what you think of the outcome, wait for the next installment.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Meaning of Power, Part 2

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the final match of the1st round! Give a hand to our two contestants, Saotome Ranma and Uub!"

One of the participants in question, Ranma, took a deep breath before walking out onto the ring, going over his battle plan one last time.

"All right...the plan is...just don't give up!" he said to himself ruefully before coming to a halt in front of the announcer and the reincarnation of one of the galaxy's greatest threats. The announcer began to reiterate the rules as Ranma began to warm up, stretching himself out and preparing for his match. Bowing slightly to his opponent as he finished, the young Nermian prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"Begin!"

As soon as the announcer gave the word, Nermia's resident havoc-maker charged, unwilling to give his foe time to prepare himself. This first attack consisted of a flurry of fists that was far too fast for most members of the crowd to spot, however Goku's prodigy caught up with the attacks, dodging every fist as easily as the saiyan had blocked the Lost Boy's first punch. Staying confident, Ranma began to draw on the training he had received from the Amazon's matriarch, shouting out "Kachu Tenshin Amugruiken!" His aura exploded about him as his ki began to throw his punches into overdrive forcing one of Earth's heros back a few steps. Encouraged, Ranma pressed his hi-speed assault, driving Uub back towards the ring's edge. It seemed that not all of the contestants possessed Goku's ungodly strength...at least, not until Uub ended the blitz by knocking the pigtailed Nermian into the air with a knee to the chest. The reincarnated super villain followed up the crushing blow with a kick to Ranma's temple while the Saotome was still in the air. The force of the attack sent Ranma flying into the arena's tiled floor, sending up a rain of debris. Ranma, it seemed, was in over his head.

Ryouga cursed from the sidelines, watching as his rival was sent hurtling towards the arena floor. It seemed, at least momentarily, that Ranma could keep up with his foe by using the Kachu Tenshin Amugruiken. The speed of Uub's counterattack, however, put the punches to shame. They had even dazzled the Lost Boy who was accustomed to viewing such attacks, especially directed towards him. "Ranma can't hope to compete at this level," Ryouga said, shaking his head sadly and watching the unshakable Saotome struggle to his feet. "This is a nightmare..."

* * *

Had Ranma heard his companion's thoughts on the matter, he would have laughed aloud. For better or for worse (at the moment it seemed like worse), he was in this fight now, and Saotome Ranma didn't lose to anyone. As he got up, clutching his stomach in pain, he wheezed out a laugh at catching his opponent's confident face which already proclaimed victory. This guy had no clue who he was dealing with. "All right! It's time to show you what it means to face Saotome Ranma! Get ready to lose!"

* * *

3 more times Ranma charged, 3 more times Ranma was shot back with a high-powered attack. After his first assault he hadn't gained an inch of ground.

"This is pitiful! The fool doesn't realize he can't win!" Vegeta, the prince of saiyans, said, shaking his head in disdain at the human's foolishness.

"Vegeta...I thought that if anyone could understand this kid, it would be you. Look at him! Look at that determination! Look at his pride! In many ways, he's like you, you know," Goku replied, a grin plastered to his face.

"Bah! He may be similar, Kakarot, but he doesn't have the strength to back it up. You can't possibly expect him to stand a chance."

"Just wait Vegeta, I have a feeling there's more than meets the eye with this kid..." Goku replied, watching Ranma force himself up from the arena floor again. "This kid has potential...and we're about to see just how much."

"All right...maybe it's time for a new tactic..." Ranma conceded, breathing heavily as he stood up again. This guy, Uub, was apparently allowing him to try any move in his arsenal before giving up. 'Nice of him,' thought Nermia's number one fighter. If there was anything he had learned since Jusenkyo, it was that everyone had a weak spot. Ranma just had to find out what it was first. He made as if to charge again, however before getting close he began to circle his foe. It was time to end it, regardless of what end it would be. When it was over, Ranma would still be able to say that he had given it his all...and hopefully that he had won as well. Uub was radiating a cool aura, one that could throw off his plans...only one thing to do... Taunt him.

Uub's expression grew confused as Ranma continued to revolve around him, pumping his aura up to even greater height as he did so.

"Hey moron! Who the hell trained ya? Apparently a monkey, with moves like yours!" the weaker of the two fighters called, moving around Uub at an even faster pace.

"Watch yourself..." Uub replied with a growl. "My trainer was a great man."

"I'm sure!" Ranma said with a laugh. "So great that he didn't even teach you to fight; he taught you to stand there like an idiot!"

"I'm doing you a favor, idiot!" Uub snapped, his aura beginning to heat up. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me otherwise. Not that you do now, anyways!"

"You wanna help? Then fight!" That last taunt pushed Uub over the edge as he began to charge up a ki blast to take out the orbiting martial artist. However, that was exactly what Ranma had been waiting for. A sudden peal of thunder was heard throughout the stadium, prompting him to complete the move quickly. It wouldn't do to have his plan ruined by rain.

Just as Uub prepared to fire the blast that would likely have ended the fight, the wind began to howl all around him. "What the..." the hero said, looking about in confusion as the two clashing auras began to generate a windstorm. The sheer power and size of Uub's aura caused the usually localized whirlwind to circulate throughout the arena, the results of this bringing a smile to Ranma's face.

"HIRYU SHOUTEN HA!"

* * *

Ryouga's eyes widened as the force of the attack began to tug at his opened umbrella, reaching above and beyond anything that he had seen before. This attack was going to be the largest unleashed in this arena during the tournament to date...

* * *

Over on Goku and Vegeta's side, the prince of saiyans was looking about in confusion while the savior of the universe was grinning like a fool. It was all up in the air now—literally.

* * *

Uub felt, rather than saw, the young and aggressive martial artist charge as the wind began to gather for what would be a massive whirlwind. The young man connected with a single uppercut, and suddenly what before had been a rather strong breeze became a tornado. Uub was caught up in the suddenly raging windstorm, he felt the air tear at his own body and it soon became apparent that this was a technique that was amazingly strong, at least compared with the Nermian's others. However...it was not to be. The whirlwind disappeared quickly, and Uub was deposited on the ground near the arena's edge, battered but conscious.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" the still annoyed Uub said, grinning at his opponent. Ranma was obviously floored.

"What the hell!" Ranma said in reply, shocked beyond belief that one of his best moves, executed perfectly, had not finished the match. Hell, it looked like it had hardly hurt him!

"Give up now, and I'll let you go," Uub said, this threat followed by a peal of thunder and a flash of lightning. Ranma hesitated, staring at the glowing ball of ki in Uub's hands. It was over, if the Hiryu Shouten Ha had no effect.

"I...I can't hurt you...I —" However, before Ranma got the chance to offer his inevitable surrender, raindrops began to fall in the arena; several even hit the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist. All around the ring, gasps went up from stunned audience members as the tall, muscular young man was replaced with a cute, buxom young redhead. Cursing aloud, Ranma prepared to run, surrender, something that would get him out of this horribly embarrassing situation. Before he got that far, the Nermian realized that the audience members weren't the only ones too shocked to move...Uub was as well.

Ranma didn't hesitate. He took every bit of energy, confidence, and desperation he had left inside of him and charged it into his hands. While his foe was most likely far too strong for even this much to work, there was another chance. The energy arose, and the martial artist shouted out his trademark attack: "MOKO TAKABISHA!" The ball of energy was loosed towards his opponent...only it wasn't aimed for Uub. It was aimed at the fairly brittle arena floor under Uub's feet. The ensuing explosion destroyed part of the arena as well as knocking the two fighters away from one another, a screen of smoke blocking the view for the audience.

When the smoke cleared, the now redheaded, pigtailed martial artist was on one knee, panting with exhaustion. And his opponent, the still shocked Uub stood on the blasted grass—outside the arena's edge.

"Winner um...Saotome Ranma?" The announcer said into his microphone doubtfully, his usually brazen and certain voice highly doubtful and voicing the question that everyone in the arena was thinking. The winner in question stalked out of the ring without a word, feeling pride and embarrassment...an unusual mixture, to say the least.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Well...there it is. To those of you who wanted Uub to win, I apologize most profusely. I had to keep the greater plotline in mind, and Ranma gunning to take down Uub was not in the script. Though, if you'll notice, Ranma is severly outmatched in this fight. His best move, the Hiryu Shouten Ha, doesn't even come close to finishing Uub. By all accounts, Ranma should have lost, badly. However, Ranma did something that he's very good at- he took advantage of an opportunity. If you think about it, many of Ranma's greatest foes were defeated, not by power, but by luck and Ranma taking advantage of an opportunity. Make no mistake, in a real fight Ranma is no match for the Z Fighters, however he _did_ manage to get lucky to defeat Uub. Read and Review, and please don't try to kill me, heh. 


	5. Clash of Rivals

**To Fight, To Protect**  
A Ranma ½ Dragonball Z Crossover

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ or DBZ, nor anything therein.AN-Sorry it's been such a long time since the last update, but I tend to run in fits and bursts. Hopefully, this'll be one of those bursts. Ah well. Read on.

* * *

Chapter 5-Clash of Rivals 

"Congratulations Ranma...or should I say Ran'ko'?" Ryouga was still laughing by the time that Saotome Ranma had returned from his trip in search of hot water. The pair stood in one of the tunnels that led to the arena floor, keeping away from the drizzle that was, for the most part, the bane of their respective existences.  
"Shut it Ryouga," Ranma replied with a scowl, focusing his attention on the next two contestants as they entered the slightly damaged ring. None of the other competitors had approached him about his impromptu transformation–yet. However, the cursed martial artist had a feeling that it was only a matter of time... What made it worse was knowing that a trick like that wouldn't work again...Uub had been thrown off, but there was a limit to how effective such things were the second time in a row. "Damn...how the hell did my attacks not even phase him...what are these people anyway?" he muttered under his breath, watching as the rivalry match of the century prepared to get underway.

* * *

Though he was about to enter into a match that might, just maybe, finally decide who was stronger, Goku couldn't help but be preoccupied by the match prior to his own. It seemed he hadn't been completely mistaken about Ranma, but that transformation was definitely...shocking. The kid had talent though, that much was certain. That...Hiryu Shouten Ha move was something else. It wasn't something that looked easy to master. Even he wasn't sure how Ranma had done it. There definitely was potential there, and it was something the world's strongest fighter would have to look into later.

* * *

"Kakarot, pay attention!" Vegeta snapped angrily as they approached one another. His idealistic rival was paying more attention to the human than he was to his own opponent! The Prince of all Saiyans scowled, glancing once over at the sidelines. The freak-show human had gotten lucky. That was all. He was still a pathetic weakling, and if he managed to somehow get passed Kakarot's granddaughter, then he would be crushed in the finals. "You're about to lose, Kakarot, once and for all."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! What a way to end the first round! That will go down in the history of the World Martial Arts Tournament as one of the strangest victories! But now, the match we've all been waiting for... Son Goku vs. Vegeta!" The end all rivalry match. A fight that had been postponed nearly every time it came up. A struggle that dictated the fate of planets and the pinnacle of martial arts. Goku vs. Vegeta. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he fell into his fighting stance, smirking at his opponent. It was finally time to prove who the strongest Saiyan was.   
Goku grinned as well, cracking his knuckles in anticipation before falling into a fighting stance of his own. Earth's two strongest fighters stared at one another for a moment, each awaiting the word to start. To Vegeta, it was a chance to heal his wounded pride, to prove before himself and everyone else that he was the greatest. To Goku, it was a chance to test himself and his skills against the highest possible level of competition. To both, it was more important than life itself.   
The air around the pair crackled with anticipation, and the usually boisterous crowd quieted as well, feeling the atmosphere grow rife with tension. "BEGIN!"   
The eternal rivals charged one another, clashing less than a second after the word left the announcer's mouth. A shockwave expanded outwards from their point of collision, and the crowd barely got a glimpse of the two meeting fist to fist. Then they were gone again, reappearing all over, and above, the ring in a fluid exchange of punches. The already damaged ring lost even more tiles as sheer power radiated outwards from the pair. A few more light-speed exchanges were made, and without warning the two Saiyans broke away from one another, hovering in the air. "Strong as ever, eh, Vegeta?" Goku asked with a small smile, not even winded from the preliminary combat.  
"No, Kakarot," Vegeta replied, the arrogant smirk on his face contrasting sharply with Goku's easy-going grin. "I'm stronger than ever, and stronger than you. You just haven't realized it yet." With those words, the Prince of Saiyans raised his arms above his head, gathering to them a ball of purple ki. "Prepare to lose, Kakarot! Once and for all!" Before Goku had a chance to react, Vegeta brought his gloved hands to his chest with a nigh-indistinguishable speed, and he fired the wave of energy towards his foe.  
The immense blast of energy met Goku's outstretched hands, forcing the heroic Saiyan backwards, further and further, until he was almost among the stands. However, he halted the momentum and redirected the blast into the air. Up and up it soared, until It finally exploded in a shower of lights, bringing a surreal sheen to the arena grounds.  
"You're at least half right, Vegeta," Goku admitted, nodding at his rival. "But, I'm stronger as well. We'll just have to see who's improved the most, I guess." He vanished without so much as a blur, his very movement disturbing the air currents and sending a wind throughout the stands. He reappeared behind his rival, and before anyone could blink he landed a knee to Vegeta's spine. However, the Prince of Saiyans spun with the blow and landed a fist to Goku's face. The pair vanished again, as the fight moved into a realm beyond human comprehension.

* * *

Crouching in the tunnel, arms upraised to ward against the continuous pulses of wind and energy, Ranma and Ryouga gazed in awe at the clash of the titanic Saiyans. The pair of rivals was in a league so far beyond their own that the Nermians couldn't even keep track of the battle.  
"Unbelievable..." Ranma muttered, his usual confident demeanor replaced by a much more sober one. "I can't even see them!" The Lost Boy merely nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah...they're way beyond our level," Ryouga said, replaying his fight against Goku in his mind. It was pathetic–he hadn't seen one hundredth of what the Saiyan was capable of.  
"For now, maybe," Ranma replied, a grin appearing on his face as he watched the fighters clash once more. "But no one can beat me–not for long. This is what I've been waiting for...I'm going to surpass both of them one day, count on it." Ryouga glanced over at his own rival in shock, and shook his head in amazement. If there was one thing you could say about Ranma, it was that he was entirely too optimistic.

* * *

However, just inside of Earth's atmosphere, the being of unknown intent was completing his preparations. All significant sources of power had been noted, and the plan was ready to proceed. Two of those sources of power might actually be a threat...but even as he set his plan into motion, they were weakening. It was no matter, everything would go according to plan.

* * *

Back on Earth, the battle of the century was reaching its climax. The pair were both battered and bruised, and both were reaching their limit. Even without going into any form of Super Saiyan, they had taxed their bodies so thoroughly that they were going beyond where any previous fight had pushed them. The ring was dotted with large craters from misfired blasts of ki, and several sections of the stands had been evacuated due to safety concerns. It was now that the strongest fighter in the known world would be decided. The rest of the tournament would just be a letdown.  
On one side of the ring, hovering in midair, Goku cupped his hands by his side, gathering blue energy between them. "Ka...Me..."  
On the other, Vegeta was preparing for his final attack. One hand was outstretched, held vertical in the air, as orange energy of unimaginable power was gathered. "Big..." 

"Ha..." "Bang..." "Me..." "ATTACK!" "HA!"

The earth itself trembled as the two attacks collided. The beams struggled for what seemed to be an eternity before a blast of white light exploded from their contact point. Every remaining eye in the arena closed, and when they reopened nothing had changed. Goku and Vegeta both still stood. The fight had come to a draw.  
"Well, Vegeta," Goku began, pain and weariness appearing in his voice. "It looks like when you come right down to it...the fight will be decided on one last punch." The hero lowered himself to the ground, as his rival did the same.  
"That's fine with me, Kakarot..." Vegeta replied, his voice containing the same pained tone as Goku's. "I'll prove my strength in this one last attack."  
The world stood still for a moment, as both prepared to charge. Just as the pair were about to begin, however, the world went dark. An eerie green light filled the ring, and at the arena's center a silhouette of a figure stood, rimmed in red.

Cultured, urbane tones filled the ring.

"This world is mine."

AN-Well, there you have it. The beginning of the main plot is about to...begin! Cool, huh? Anyway, there wasn't much action from the Wrecking Crew this chapter, but that's only because Goku and Vegeta both deserved their own section. Rest assured, this story is going to deal primarily with Ranma and the rest of the Crew. As for the 'shadowy figure,' well, he's not going to be your traditional DBZ villain, or even Ranma ½ villain when it comes to that. See you next chapter, RR and all that. And, sigh, unfortunately it always looks so much longer handwritten...who would have guessed?


	6. Tournament's End

**To Fight, To Protect**  
A Ranma ½ Dragonball Z Crossover  
Disclaimer-I own neither Ranma ½, nor DBZ. As you all know.  
AN-Well, yeah. It appears that this IS one of those bursts. This next chapter was kinda hard to do, though...at least it seemed that way. Maybe I'm just rusty...ah well, R&R.

* * *

Chapter 6-Tournament's End 

The voice was quiet, though for some reason those who remained inside the stands heard it, just the same. The crowd sat, spellbound, as the green light shifted inside the sea of darkness that the arena had become. Moments passed, and the silhouette surrounding the figure began to clear, leaving behind what appeared to be a young man. At first glance, he appeared refined, almost noble, with a pensive expression. However, the spectral red aura that surrounded him mingled with the green, shading his countenance with an air of malevolence. He was clad in a red suit with a white undershirt, with long hair as black as the stadium had been mere seconds before.

"This world...is mine. That has a nice ring to it," the being mused, a slight grin appearing on his surreal features. His words broke the hold on the crowd. The formerly silent audience began to panic, and screams filled the ring as they hurried to evacuate. The man chuckled softly before turning his head left, at Goku, then right, at Vegeta. The two Saiyans glanced at one another before focusing their attention upon the intruder in their match. "Starting, I think, with you two."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in irritation. This was not the time for this. His victory over Kakarot, just moments away, was now as far away as it had ever been. The Prince of Saiyans wanted only one thing: to finally prove himself superior to Goku. And that was just what he planned to do.

"Hmph...just who do you think you are, punk?" he called out, standing up to his (rather diminutive) full height and cracking his knuckles. "I will not allow you to interfere in this match! Stand aside; when I'm finished with Kakarot, then I'll deal with you." He began to walk towards Kakarot, ignoring both the new foe and his rival's cries of protest.

"Vegeta! We can finish this later! In the condition we're in, it's more important that we work together!" The Prince of Saiyans expected the drivel, but found it more than a little irritating.

"Not this time,. Kakarot! No excuses!" he sneered, shoving the newcomer aside. "I will not allow you to duck out of this fight now!" Every time they came close to finally ending the fight, it was interrupted! Well, not this time! The interloper laughed again, waving a hand after he regained his balance.

"Hmm...this should be interesting...finish it, then. If you can, of course," he said, a chuckle audible in his voice. "I look forward to seeing this."

Vegeta scowled at his intrusion, but kept his eyes focused on Goku. As he approached, the low-class Saiyan reluctantly assumed a defensive stance. "Oh, trust me, I can finish it. Then, I'll snap you in half with one hand," Vegeta replied with a short, brutal laugh. He drew his hand back for the final punch, and Goku began to move to attack himself. The intruder smiled in anticipation as the climatic battle between the Saiyans began to draw to a close. However, as the two fighters began their final attack, two shouts halted the proceedings entirely.

"Moko Takabisha!"

"Shi Shi Houkoudan!"

* * *

Whatever had caused the seemingly impenetrable darkness inside the stadium had also halted the drizzle, and the two Nermians had emerged from the tunnel to watch the exchange between the two Saiyans and the self-proclaimed world conqueror. Neither knew exactly what was happening, however both knew the potential risks associated with new fighters arriving on the scene out of the blue. 

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing?!" Ryouga asked as Vegeta ignored the trespasser and went for Goku, instead. Ranma, for once, remained silent. He knew both Saiyans were exhausted, and the other competitors were nowhere to be seen.

"Ryouga..." Ranma began, shifting his glance to the red-rimmed figure. "How're ya feelin'?"

Ryouga glanced towards his pig-tailed rival, comprehension dawning when he saw the look in Ranma's eyes. "Good. You sure you can handle it, though, Ran'ko'?" the Lost Boy asked, a desperate grin settling on his features.

"Positive, P-chan. Just try to keep up, and for once don't get lost," Ranma responded, laughing a bit hoarsely. They didn't know the strength of this guy, but if Goku and Vegeta were any indication, they were in well over their heads. "Whenever you're ready, Ryouga." He cast aside the thoughts of their fight, and focused on one thing: 'Saotome Ranma, of the Anything Goes, never loses.' There was no way he'd lose here. He still had to win the Tournament, after all.

"All right then, let's see if you're as good you think, Ranma."

"I'm not, I'm better. Moko Takabisha!"

"Shi Shi Houkoudan!" The rivals, side by side, launched what energy they could muster directly at the enemy that was currently being ignored by the Saiyans. They were, also, right on target.

* * *

An intermingled blast of orange and green hurtled at the intruder. It exploded on impact, throwing him back and off the ring, into the darkness. The red aura vanished as well, and suddenly they were left with the otherworldly green light for illumination. Both Vegeta and Goku lowered their fists, staring at the Nermians in disbelief. 

"I hate ta use surprise attacks, but I hate ta be ignored even more," Ranma said, nonchalantly, stepping onto the arena with a short wave towards the two grappling Saiyans. Ryouga followed closely, grinning as well. "Ya really should pay more attention to the REAL threat. Saotome Ranma, remember that."

Vegeta scowled angrily, turning to face the arrogant teen. "Stay out of the way, freak," he shouted, ignoring his own rival in defense of his ego. "How dare you claim to be more of a threat than me?! I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans! I'll crush you one-handed!"

"Yeah, yeah," the pig-tailed martial artist replied, waving away the threat. "Try to focus on standing, Spiky. Now, where the hell did that guy go..." Vegeta spluttered incoherently, as Ranma continued walking towards the side of the ring. The ease with which he had knocked the intruder out of bounds was heartening, at least.

However, as he approached the edge of the ring, a searing explosion of red banished the green light from the spot where the newcomer had disappeared. Ranma was lifted bodily by the concussive blast and tossed backwards at an almost inhuman speed, quickly and painfully finding himself embedded in the rock wall on the other side of the arena.The figure stood, apparently wreathed in flames and reduced once more to a shadow.

"Stay out of this, worm. You are beneath my notice," he said, though his voice lacked the refinement with which it had spoken previously. Instead, it was guttural, harsh, and barbaric. The figure lifted a hand and pointed towards Ryouga, and a short explosion left the Lost Boy in the wall next to his friend. Goku and Vegeta glanced at one another, falling into a fighting stance again. For a few moments, no one moved. However, the fires surrounding the shadow eventually subsided, leaving the young man framed in red again. "I apologize, gentlemen," he said, his urbane voice once again returned to him. "Interruptions are just...so irritating, don't you agree? Well, where were we...? Ah, that's right. Your match. ...Unless, you want to skip to the main event, Vegeta, was it?" There was a hint of laughter in the voice, perhaps shaded with some mocking. However, he appeared completely serious.

* * *

Goku glanced at his rival, but Vegeta appeared to be a bit surprised at the seeming bi-polarity of their would-be opponent. However, even as he stood there, trying to figure out a plan, the rest of the tournament competitors arrived on the scene. 

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

Goku looked up as Goten, Trunks, and Pan arrived from the tunnels, and breathed a sigh of relief. If they had used Sensu Beans, they might have a chance. "Vegeta. We can finish this later. Right now, there's something more important to do."

The Prince of Saiyans suppressed a growl and nodded. "Fine, Kakarot. But we will finish this, as soon as we finish this punk." Goku nodded in response, then glanced back at the two humans.

"Take care of him for a minute, I'll be right back."

* * *

Ranma extracted himself from the wall with a groan, nursing a potentially broken right arm and falling to his knees. "Damn it..." A quick look around informed him that Ryouga was already out, and the Lost Boy appeared mostly uninjured. Vegeta and the other fighters were in the ring, apparently preparing to face off against the intruder. And, for a moment, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him...but, they appeared to all be glowing yellow. 

"Hey. You two okay?"

The calm words broke Ranma from his reverie, and he glanced up at Goku. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll take care of that guy, no problem," he said, grinning, however given the force with which he had impacted the wall, and the face full of fire, it hurt to even do that.

"I don't think so," Goku replied, smiling as well. "That'd be asking a bit too much, at the moment. Neither of you look exactly ready to fight." Ranma scowled, slightly. The Saiyan's condescending attitude rubbed him the wrong way, even if it was well intentioned.

"And you are? I don't think so," Ranma said, getting to his feet and suppressing another groan. "I'm Saotome Ranma, I don't give up." Goku looked him in the eye, appearing to almost estimate the remaining strength of the human fighter.

"I believe it," Goku replied, after remaining silent for a few seconds. "But this isn't a fight you can win. You'd be of more assistance after you got some more training in." Ranma had a biting response on the tip of his tongue, but Ryouga beat him to it.

"Look, Goku, Kakarot, whatever the hell your name is. Neither Ranma nor I'll just leave here with this psycho on the loose. We aren't the type to give up easily," the Lost Boy said, looking at the man speculatively. "We've beat worse, anyway. He just got off a lucky shot."

Goku looked at Ryouga for a moment, then actually managed to laugh. "I'm glad to hear it...but look, honestly, I have an idea that would work better in the long run." He grabbed Ryouga by the neck of his shirt, and pulled him close enough to get Ranma in his grip as well. "The tournament is over, anyway. I'll join you guys shortly, if we manage it. Trust me."

Before either of the Nermians could reply, either to agree or disagree, Goku put his first two fingers to his forehead, and a bright sheet of white erased the darkness of the ring. After that, their vision faded back into darkness, and they found themselves in the realm of the unconscious.

* * *

AN- Well, there you have it. The Tournament, unfortunately, came to an unofficial close. The action is gonna center around Ranma and Ryouga for a good long while now, if the plan I have in my head sticks. R&R, and all that. 


End file.
